Vacaciones Familiares
by klaryssa
Summary: Los Cullen, los Denali y los Salvatore se reunen para pasar las fiestas. Alli Edward Cullen y Bella Salvatore se conoceran y enamoraran en medio de las bromas y el entretenimiento de unas Vacaciones familiares.
1. Descubiendo familia

**HOLA ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTA HISTORIA, VA HACER CORTA PERO DIVERTIDA. PARA NAVIDAD LAS TRES FAMILIAS DE VAMPIROS SE REUNEN ASI QUE PRIMERO LES VOY A PONER LOS INTEGRANTES DE CADA FAMILIA ESPERO REVIEWS Y SUGERENCIAS.**

**FAMILIA CULLEN: **

***Carlisle y Esme Cullen (****son los "padres" de la familia)**

***Emmett y Rosalie Cullen**

***Jasper y Alice Cullen**

***Edward Cullen **

**FAMILIA DENALI:**

***Eleazar y Carmen Denali (****son los "padres" de la familia)**

***Tanya Denali**

***Irina Denali**

***Kate Denali**

**FAMILIA SALVATORE:**

***Peter Salvatore (****él es el "padre" de la familia)**

***Bella Salvatore **

***Rose Salvatore**

***Lexie Salvatore **

***Damon Salvatore **

***Stephan y Helena Salvatore  
**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN A EXCEPCION DE PETER PERO LA HISTORIA ES MIA.**_

**DESCUBRIENDO FAMILIA**

_**FAMILIA CULLEN:**_

Edward pov:

Salimos del instituto lo odiábamos aunque yo más que el resto, por ejemplo Alice siempre encontraba la forma de pasarla bien en todas partes envidiaba eso. En fin Alice de camino a casa tuvo una visión de estar toda la familia de viaje para navidad y eso era extraño ya que nosotros no íbamos de vacaciones, nos miramos con complicidad y el resto de la familia no se enteró, 5 segundos después nos vio a todos ese mismo día en el comedor en una reunión familiar con Carlisle a la cabeza ella me dijo mentalmente que lo compartiéramos y yo asentí, Alice empezó a narrar a mis hermanos las dos visione y ya estábamos bastante ansiosos de que se trataba todo esto.

Llegamos a casa y Carlisle y Esme nos esperaban en la sala, Carlisle nos dijo que pasáramos al comedor ya que teníamos una conversación familiar, trate de leerle la mente pero la tenía bloqueada.

-Edward por favor no trates de leerme la mente, que ya lo sabrás es que quiero que todos escuchen a la par.

-Perdón padre, tienes razón.

Así que tome asiento junto con mis hermanos y nos dispusimos a escuchar a nuestro padre.

-Bueno como ya saben tenemos una familia extendida que son los Denali – todos asentimos y nos miramos confusos ¿adónde iría todo esto?

-Lo que no saben es que también tenemos otra familia extendida – guardo silencio un momento y todos abrimos los ojos como platos – Yo viví con ellos hace muchos años atrás en 1881 y en 1884 nos juntamos con los Denali, luego yo seguí solo y en 1917 encontré a Edward y ya todos saben esa historia.

Esme los conoció en el tiempo en que Edward anduvo solo como nómada, vivimos unos 3 años con ellos y los Denali de nuevo. Los Denali también los consideran familia extensa y ellos son los Salvatore.

-¿Porque nunca nos hablaste de ellos? – pregunto aun en shock Rosalie.

-Bueno saben que nosotros como inmortales no le vemos valencia al tiempo, y en los 20' perdimos contactos sabemos unos de los otros a través de los Denali, ya que ellos aún tiene una cercana relación.

-¿Y quienes son ellos? ¿son vegetarianos como nosotros? – pregunto Jasper

-¿Hay hombres para luchar? – pregunto entusiasmado Emmett

-Si Emmett – respondió Carlisle en una sonrisa – hay dos, y si Jasper son vegetarianos, bueno a excepción de Damon él es un poco rebelde pero no la bebe de humanos sino que roba en los hospitales y así aunque algunas veces bebe animales también.

-Y….¿iremos de viaje verdad? – pregunto entusiasmada Alice

-Si Alice. – continua Carlisle – Los Salvatore nos han invitado a todos y los Denali también a pasar navidades y año nuevo con ellos a su casa en el lago en Pennsylvania.

-Cuando vamos – pregunte aun en shock por esa revelación.

-Mañana salimos, si están todos de acuerdo – dijo lo último mirándonos fijamente a todos.

-Si padre por supuesto – dijo Emmett y todos asentimos en respuesta.

-Pero bien ahora dinos quienes conforman la familia – pregunto curioso Jasper

-Bueno el padre la familia es Peter Salvatore sin duda alguna mi mejor amigo seguido de Eleazar él tiene el poder de saber cuándo alguien dice la verdad y cuando miente.

Todos prestábamos mucha atención mientras Carlisle me lo dejaba ver en su mente y Esme también me mostraba imágenes de él; era alto de cabellos castaños cortos, con músculos, cara cuadrada y una sonrisa amable.

-La siguiente en su familia fue Bella Salvatore; ella fue esclava hispana y en 1586 tras haberse escapado la encuentran y dan el "honor de la espada" Peter la encuentra aún viva y la convierte. Ella tiene un escudo mental poderoso, puede refrenar todos los dones vampíricos que afectan la mente así que es probable que no le puedas leerle la mete Edward – dijo esto divertido.

Yo solo asentí ya que estaba embobado viendo su imagen era total y completamente hermosa, tenía una cabellera larga negra y en hermosas ondas, unos rasgos faciales perfectos y labios rellenos, su figura era inverosímil para mí, una cintura pequeña, caderas gloriosamente ensanchadas y una línea de busto generosa, su sonrisa era la luz del nuevo día en pocas palabras ME ENAMORE, y Jasper lo noto

-Hermano de que te enamoraste – me pregunto en su mente – Oh de Bella! La viste en su mente verdad? – sonrió y agrego – Me alegro por ti hermano ya era hora – y volvió a reír.

-Luego agrego a Rose – todos miramos a Rosalie ya que igual le decíamos Rose. – Un vampiro se alimentó de ella pero no la mato y se fue sin darse cuenta que le dejaba ponzoña en su organismo. Ella entra en tu mente y descubre tus secretos, pude ver tu vida de humano completamente es fascínate. Ella era alta y tenía el cabello igual que Alice negro y corto con puntas rebeldes e iguales facciones de duende solo que ella si era lata.

-Ella se parece a ti Alice – dije divertido.

-¿En serio? – pregunto emocionada y Carlisle y Esme asintieron.

-Solo que en tamaño familiar, jajajajajaja es alta – dije aun riendo y ella me fulmino con la mirada, Emmett y Rose también sonrieron.

-Después sigue Lexie ella moría de una enfermedad y Peter la convirtió, ella no tiene ningún poder. – ella era igual alta y rubia y muy bonita como cualquier vampiro.

-Ya era hora todos tan poderosos – dijo divertido Emmett

-Es una familia muy poderosa y los volturi los han tenido entre ojos mucho tiempo así como a nosotros – respondió Carlisle.

-Dinos quienes más – exigió Alice emocionada.

-Damon y Stephan, hermanos y por robarlos les dispararon Bella y Lexie los convirtieron, Damon puede borrar la mente de humano o vampiro; - era alto de cabello negro corto y muy guapo - Stephan no tiene poderes. – este era rubio cobrizo parecido a mi cabello y de facciones cuadradas también apuesto.

-Y finalmente Helena Salvatore, ella cayó por un precipicio, Stephan la convirtió y desde ese momento son compañeros Helena es el complemento de Bella, ya que ella tiene un escudo físico que repele a todos así que cuando las dos juntan sus escudos son invencibles. – ella era delgada de cabello negro a media espalda y muy bonita también.

-Wou dijimos todos al unísono.

-Son muy poderosas - intervino Esme - Y por eso los volturi no han podido tener a nadie de esa familia.

-¿Y solo ellos son pareja? – pregunto Jasper para mí y lo escuche reír sutilmente en su mente.

-Si Jasper el resto son solteros – dijo Esme – Incluso Peter.

-En resumidas cuentas – dijo Carlisle – ¿Aceptaremos la invitación o no?

-SI – dijimos todos al unísono.

Esa tarde Alice y Rose fueron de compras ya que los Salvatore tenían un gran lago en su casa y debíamos comprar vestidos de baño y ropa de playa, el resto nos pusimos a empacar y yo solo podía pensar en cuando viera a Bella con mis propios ojos.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::**

**AQUI LES DEJO ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA ESPERO LES GUSTE COMO LES DIJE VA HACER CORTA PERO SUSTACIOSA.**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS Y ADIOS**

**XOXO**


	2. Conociendonos

**AQUÍ VA OTRO CAP. CON MUCHO AMOR ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA Y ESPERO SUGERENCIAS.**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN PERO LA HISTORIA ES SOLO MIA.**

**XOXO!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**CONOCIÉNDONOS**

EDWARD POV

Eran las 8:00 am cuando salimos de casa rumbo a conocer el amor de mi existencia, digo a visitar a la familia para navidades, todo el trayecto nos llevó 5 horas, rentamos dos autos desde el aeropuerto de Pennsylvania para llegar a su casa. Todos estaban emocionados, Carlisle y Esme pensaban en ver de nuevo a sus sobrinos y mejores amigos, Emmett pensaba en las luchas y en la posibilidad de encontrar un amigo de bromas, era incorregible, Alice pensaba en conocer a Rose la cual se parecía a ella y en las otras chicas para ir de compras, Rose pensaba en si las otras serán tan bonitas como ella y al final mejor cambio su pensamiento por el de conseguir una amiga entre ellas y esto me sorprendió, Jasper pensaba en Damon ingería sangre humana pero también pensaba en como seria la chica de la que me enamore, y yo solo tenía algo en mente ISABELLA SALVATORE más conocida como BELLA.

Llegamos a las afueras de la ciudad por un camino precioso bordeado de hermosos arboles florales de diferentes colores el cual le daba un toque mágico ya que muchas de las flores se encontraban en el suelo formando una alfombra natural multicolor, todos estábamos sorprendidos por ello pero sobre todo Esme quien era la más amante de la jardinería; al final del camino encontramos unas dobles puertas de rejas negras las cuales estaban abiertas para nosotros y los Denali, seguimos en los autos y unos 70 metros más allá tuvimos una vista mucho más hermosa que la anterior, eran hectáreas de prado verde un lago grande en el centro y en la orilla izquierda de ese lago se encontraba una casa fantástica, era de 3 pisos y una terraza ósea 4, tenía paredes de solo cristal y a cada piso lo rodeaba un corredor exterior de madera clara con barandas de la misma madera, la casa se encontraba dentro del lago, era una casa imponente flotante, y todos dijimos Wou cuando bajamos, en el lago había un muelle de madera y junto a él habían motos acuáticas, un pequeño velero con jets sky, en el prado frente al lago habían pequeñas mesas de hierro con sillas de igual material en color plata era impresionante ya que a todo esto lo bordeaban hermosos arboles de frutos y flores de diferentes colores.

-Nuestras casas son aburridas – dijo Emmett con un puchero.

-Aja – dijimos todos al unísono.

De la casa salió un vampiro no muy viejo el cual según me mostraron Carlisle y Esme era Peter el jefe y padre de la familia, venia vestido deportivamente, con una casa como esa cualquiera, a todos nos dio envidia de una casa como esa.

-Carlisle Esme viejos amigos – saludo el vampiro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Peter – exclamaron mis padres, se abrazaron y Peter beso la mejilla de mi madre en extremo cariño y aprecio

-Bueno veo su familia ha crecido considerablemente – dice Peter mientras nos mira detenidamente.

-Así es amigo, déjame presentarte a mi familia – responde un muy sonriente Carlisle.

-Él es Edward, el lector de mentes

-Un gusto en conocerlo Peter. – tiendo mi mano hacia el

-El gusto es mío lector de mentes – dice mientras estrecha mi mano fraternalmente.

-Él es Emmett el fuerte de la casa.

-Así es – asegura Emmett flexionando los músculos de sus brazos.

-Vaya muchacho grande tienes – y todos reímos.

-Ella es su esposa Rosalie, la tenaz de la familia – dijo mi padre señalando a Rose.

-Oh. Otra Rose jajaja va hacer confuso – y todos sonreímos – Debo decir que tienes una hija muy hermosa.

-Gracias – dijeron Carlisle, Esme y Rose al unísono.

-Él es mi otro hijo Jasper el empático.

-Un gusto Peter – dijo Jaz tendiéndole la mano.

-El gusto es mío Jasper, todo un mayor del sur ¿no es así? Reconocería uno donde lo viera.

-Si así es – respondió Jasper enderezándose como todo un mayor y sintiendo gran simpatía por Peter.

-Ella es su esposa Alice, la vidente – señalo a la duende mi padre.

-Wou eres igualita a Rose, mi hija, jajaja – rio un poco al tener que hacer la aclaración.

-Eso me han dicho y muero por conocerla – dijo dando saltitos la duende.

-Tu familia es adorable Esme, Carlisle.

-Gracias Peter - dijeron ambos – Y los Denali ¿ya llegaron?

-No aun, llamaron ahora, que venían en camino. – en ese momento apareció otro vampiro por la puerta de la preciosa y grande casa, lo reconocí como Stephan.

-¡Tíos! – grito y se dirigió hacia mis padres, los cuales abrazaron y besaron con mucho amor, nos presentó a todos y me cayo realmente bien.

-¡Tíos! – grito una jovencita rubia la cual reconocí como Lexie, luego salió Helena otra jovencita muy amable y se veía muy enamorada de Stephan y él de ella.

-Tío Carlisle, Tía Esme – y ahí estaba Rose Salvatore el tamaño familiar de Alice jajaja.

-Rose como has estado princesa – pregunto mi madre.

-Muy bien tía y ustedes.

-Excelente cariño, pero déjame presentarte a alguien que muere por conocerte.

-Claro ¿quién es? – pregunto Rose S. confusa

-Ella es mi hija Alice – dijo mi madre señalando a la duende.

-Wou te pareces a mí – dijo Rose.

-SI – grito dando saltitos Alice – Y seremos grandes amigas.

-Claro – respondió Rose S. mientras abrazaba a Alice.

-¡Mis tíos favoritos! – dijo en voz alta la voz más angelical que haya escuchado, mire a la dirección de esa hermosa voz y ahí estaba el ser más hermoso de todos Bella Salvatore.

-Que no escuchen Carmen y Eleazar – dijeron divertidos mis padres.

-Jajajajajaja esperemos que no – y abrazo a mis padres con amor y anhelo.

-Querida déjame presentarte a mi familia – Dijo mi madre abrazándola, nos presentó uno por uno, Alice le dijo que serían grandes amigas, Rose se sintió algo enojada por hecho de que Bella era igualmente hermosa pero la sonrisa que le dio Bella le dio tranquilidad y algo más que ninguno de los dos supo que fue. Cuando llego donde mí me dio la sonrisa más hermosa del universo y fue solo para mí.

-Un placer conocerte Bella – dije más bien en un susurro Wou sí que me tenía mal.

-Hola, así que tú eres el rebelde – dijo con voz suave de campanas y en medio de una sonrisa.

-¿Rebelde? – pregunte confuso.

-Si cuando vivimos juntos de nuevo en los 20' solo eran Carlisle y Esme, porque tú estabas de rebelde por el mundo.

-Si creo – dije tímido y completamente avergonzado pero al mismo tiempo quería patearme por imbécil, si no me hubieses ido la hubiera conocido en esa ocasión.

-Bueno vamos todos a dentro – declaro Peter.

-Y no van a esperar que yo salga a saludar pero que falta de tacto – declaro el vampiro que reconocí como Damon, mientras saltaba del tercer piso y se posicionaba frente a nosotros.

-¡Damon cariño! – exclamo mi madre mientras corría abrazarlo.

-Hay no ya empezó a consentirlo – dijo mi ángel personal rodando los ojos.

-Envidiosa – le declaro Damon por encima del hombro de mi madre y Bella alzo una ceja.

-Damon hijo ¿cómo estás?, mírate esos ojos rojos – le dijo mi padre dándole una pequeña palmada en la espalda.

-Ya no lo molestes Carlisle – le dijo mi madre mientras apretaba más a Damon.

-Si ya no me molestes más – dijo Damon con un puchero.

-¡Y empieza de nuevo! – exclamaron al unísono todos los hijos Salvatore.

-¿Empieza qué? – pregunto Esme.

-Nada – dijeron de nuevo todos juntos.

-Ahora si vamos adentro – dijo de nuevo Peter.

Entramos a una hermosa sala amplia e iluminada tomamos asiento en los cómodos sofás, Esme se sentó aun junto a Damon, y ambos se abrazaban nosotros los mirábamos extrañados y mi ángel personal al ver nuestra confusión decidió hablar.

-Es su favorito y lo defiende a capa y espada. – dijo señalando con la cabeza a mi madre y Damon.

-Envidiosa – le dijo Damon nuevamente.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Claro que sí.

-Yo también soy la favorita de alguien.

-¿De Carlisle? – pregunto Rose C.

-No el favorito de Carlisle es Stephan, yo soy la favorita de tía Carmen.

-Jajajajajaja cierto declararon Stephan y Damon juntos.

-Nosotros no tenemos favoritos - declaro Carlisle en una sonrisa y todos soltaron fuertes carcajadas.

En ese momento sonidos de carros a gran velocidad llegaron a nuestros oídos, los Denali llegaron.

-Llego mi tía favorita – dijo en un aspecto de superioridad divertida Bella.

-Creí haberte escuchado que éramos tus tíos favoritos – dijo Carlisle mirándola y sonriendo.

-Bueno eso fue antes de recordar yo no soy la favorita de ninguno de los dos. – y rodo los ojos a lo que todos reímos.

-Hey que ¿no hay nadie aquí o qué? – grito una divertida Kate.

-Ya conoces la entrada – le grito otra divertida Lexie, esta familia era bastante divertida y bromista.

-¿Y la alfombra roja? – grito Irina.

-La cortamos y nos hicimos vestidos con ella – les grito Rose S.

-Ha como esclavos. – grito esta vez Tanya.

-Hey eso no es tema de broma – dijo en voz alta de repente seria mi ángel y recordé la historia que nos contó Carlisle, el hecho de que ella fue una esclava hispana, todos lo recordaron por que se quedaron callados.

-Lo siento hermana – le dijo Tanya entre triste y avergonzada.

-No pasa nada – dijo mi ángel sonriendo y saliendo a recibirlos.

Entraron uno por uno y los saludamos como siempre y fue extraño para nosotros verlos interactuar de esa manera con ellos, eran más abiertos y libres que con nosotros como que con más confianza y nos inspiraron esa misma confianza a nosotros.

Bella y Tanya venían juntas y abrazadas y por lo que pude ver en la mete de Tanya ya que la Bella me era imposible entrar, es que se llevaban muy bien y compartieron muchas cosas, todos tomamos asiento y charlamos un poco luego nos mostraron nuestras habitaciones.

-Yo puedo compartir con Eddy por si no alcanzan las habitaciones – dijo Tanya agarrándome por el cuello, mis hermanos rieron y ángel nos miraba con una ceja levantada, Diablos.

-Yo creo que alcanzan Tanya, pero gracias por tu preocupación – le dijo Bella en una sonrisa y negando suavemente con su cabeza.

-Edward adivina – me dijo Jasper en la mente – sintió celos de Tanya así que vas por buen camino. Yo no pude evitar la sonrisa que se me formo en el rostro.

Una hora más tarde, ya todos estábamos acomodados en nuestras habitación y pude oír claramente que todos salían a departir con la familia o en el caso de Emmett y Jasper degustar del lago. Salí de mi habitación y baje al primer piso cuando vi a mis dos hermanos corriendo hacia la puerta trasera de la casa para zambullirse en el lago, cuando pasaron junto a la cocina Bella se posiciono frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados, la ceja alzada y el pie martillando en el suelo.

-Ni siquiera lo piensen – dijo mi ángel mirando a ambos a los ojos.

-Pero ¿por qué? – pregunto con un puchero Emmett.

-Simple porque antes hay que decorar la casa. – dijo mi Bella, digo Bella, no ¿a quién engaño? MI BELLA.

-¿Qué? – preguntaron ambos asombrados.

-Así como lo oyen es navidad y la casa debe ser decorada para la ocasión

-Y ¿el resto qué? – dijo Jasper triste.

-No esperaras que las mujeres de tu familia se suban a los techos a poner bombillos o ¿sí? – pregunto fingiendo asombro, y todas las mujeres de la casa que no eran pocas se pararon junto a Bella con la misma expresión corporal y mirándolos fijamente, eso daba miedo 11 mujeres vampiros enojadas no es cualquier cosa; el resto de los hombres dimos un paso atrás y los dejamos a su suerte, ni locos nos metíamos ahí.

-Pero...po…por…..su….supu..es..esto..que….no. – dijeron ambos totalmente asustados y con voces de nenita Jajajajajaja.

-Eso pensé – dijo Lexie.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS, ESPERO MAS PORFIS JAJAJAJAJA.**

**SI TIENEN SUGERENCIAS TAMBIEN LAS ESPERO; OJALA DISFRUTEN ESTE CAP. ASI COMO YO DISFRUTE HACIENDOLO, NOS VEMOS PRNTO ADIOS.**

**XOXO!**


	3. Equipos de Navidad

**LOS PERSONAJES SON TE S. MEYER Y LA HISTORIA ES MIA.**

_Pero...po…por…..su….supu..es..esto..que….no. – dijeron ambos totalmente asustados y con voces de nenita Jajajajajaja._

_Eso pensé – dijo Lexie._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::**

**EQUIPOS DE NAVIDAD**

POV EDWARD

Esme y Carmen repartieron las tareas y las pusieron en papelitos dentro de una bolsa de terciopelo negro para que cada uno saque su tarea al azar, pero se cercioraron de que ni Emmett ni Jasper estuvieran en el lago y de que Carlisle, Peter y Eleazar estuvieran juntos, menudas tramposas. Así que estábamos sentados en la sala descubriendo que nos tocaría hacer y si nos tocaría en grupo o individual y con esta familia no se sabía que era mejor si trabajar solo o acompañado. Para sorpresa de todos a nadie le toco solo.

-Bueno familia, vamos a trabajar en equipos para que se integren y conozcan entre todos – sentencio Carmen.

-Si vamos ponerles nombres a los equipos – dijo Emmett emocionado.

-Y formaremos un competencia – lo secundo emocionado Jasper.

-Que buena idea – dijeron Damon y Stephan al unísono.

-Pero que sea una competencia sana – hablo Peter.

-Por supuesto tío – dijo Emmett el cual ya lo llamaba tío y a los Denali también.

-Que se lleva el vencedor – pregunto Tanya.

-Una lista de regalos – dijo Bella y todas la volteamos a ver.

-Explícate – le dijo Eleazar.

-Si el equipo ganador hace una lista de regalos de navidad y el resto de la familia la compra.

-Me gusta - dijo Carlisle – y ¿las reglas?

-Tienen hora y media de tiempo, y la tarea debe quedar perfecta Carme y yo seremos los árbitros y daremos al equipo ganador, por lo tanto nosotras podremos poner un regalo cada una en la lista de los vencedores. – dijo Esme y todos asentimos, nos sentamos erguidos y empezamos a sacar los papelitos.

Al final quedaron 6 equipos y nos reunimos cada equipo con 5 minutos de tiempo para ponerle un nombre, y los equipos quedaron así:

**EQUIPO 1**

TAREA: Alumbrar el lago con antorchas alrededor y con luces acuáticas la cuales deben instalar.

INTEGRANTES: Peter, Carlisle, Eleazar.

**EQUIPO 2**

TAREA: Poner las bombillas navideñas en el exterior de la casa.

INTEGRANTES: Emmett, Damon.

**EQUIPO 3**

TAREA: Alumbrar el exterior, los árboles y la entrada.

INTEGRANTES: Rose C. Edward, Kate, Stephan.

**EQUIPO 4**

TAREA: Adornar el interior de la casa, (sala, comedor y escaleras)

INTEGRANTES: Alice, Tanya.

**EQUIPO 5**

TAREA: El árbol navideño y los corredores exteriores de la casa.

INTEGRANTES: Jasper, Bella, Rose S.

**EQUIPO 6**

TAREA: Muelle.

INTEGRANTES: Irina, Lexie, Helena.

POV GRUPO1

-¿Cómo nos llamaremos? – dijo Eleazar.

-Algo relacionado con lo que somos, somos los padres y jefes de estas familias – dijo Carlisle.

-"Súper pas' " ¿qué dicen? - sentencio Peter.- pas' de papas porque súper papas queda largo y soso.

-Wou Tienes muchas hijas Peter ya te fijas en esos detalles – le dijo mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda Eleazar.

-Jajajajajaja muy gracioso, yo por lo menos tengo dos hijos y ¿tu?

-Jajajajajaja – rio Carlisle

-Ya entendí tu punto perdón – dijo entre risas y añoranza Eleazar.

-¿Entonces que al fin, alguna mejor idea?

-Nop, suena bien verdad Carlisle – preguntó Eleazar.

-Si me gusta.

POV GRUPO 2

-Debemos ser fuertes e inspirar miedo – dijo un muy entusiasta Emmett.

-Tienes toda la razón primo alguna idea – dijo escarbándose las neuronas Damon.

-"Osos fieros" – dijo Emmett.

-O "Osos cariñosos" – dijo Damon sarcásticamente – Osos no da miedo de nada.

-A los que interrumpo de su hibernación si dan miedo.

-Tal vez pero necesitamos ser más contundentes primo a ver pensemos.

-"Craqueen", como el la mitología griega – dijo Damon

-Eres mi favorito primo – dijo Emmett y le dio un sonoro beso en la frente.

-¿Qué haces? – dijo Damon apartándose y toda la familia botando risitas.

-Demostrándote mi amor – y los dos empezaron a reír.

POV GRUPO 3

-¿Alguna idea? – pregunto Edward.

-La verdad no – dijo pensando Stephan

-Como quien dice nos tocó a nosotras – expreso en medio de un suspiro Kate.

-Eso parece – respondió Rosalie.

-Y bueno ¿alguna idea las princesas? – les sonrió Stephan.

-"Gatitas Jardineras" – dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia Rose C.

-¡ESTAS LOCA! –gritaron los dos hombres al tiempo.

-A mí me parece genial – dijo una entusiasta Kate – o las "Mariquitas Florales".

-Adoro ese nombre – sonrió malvadamente Rose C. mientras decía eso.

-NI LO PIENSEN – gritaron ellos de nuevo, mientras las chicas se carcajeaban y el resto de las familia los miraba interrogantes.

-Entonces digan algo que llene ambas expectativas – les dijo Kate a los chicos.

-El equipo veloz – dijo de pronto Stephan.

-Me gusta - dijo Edward – Y a mí – dijo Kate – Igual – dijo Rosalie.

POV GRUPO 4

-Nosotras vamos a ganar – sentencio Alice

-¡Oh por dios lo has visto! – dijo feliz Tanya.

-No aun no veo quien será el ganador, pero tenemos que ser nosotras.

-Dalo por hecho – dijo una sonriente Tanya.

-Ahora sí que propones de nombre – dijo Alice

-La verdad no lo sé, esperaba que lo inventaras tú, yo soy bastante mala para eso.

-¿Qué te parece "las chicas maravilla"? –dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa.

-Me en-can-tá – Tanya separo cada silaba emocionada por el nombre.

-A mi igual, y somos buenas para decorar así que este premio es nuestro, prepara esa mano para escribir esa lista – declaro feliz Alice.

POV GRUPO 5

-¿Bueno que nombre nos vamos a poner? – dijo Rose S.

-Algo divertido y rudo – Dijo Bella.

-¿Cómo qué? – pregunto Jasper pensativo.

-"Los ayudantes de Santa" ¿qué les parece? - Pregunto riendo Bella

-A mí me gusta – dijo Rose S.

-Es algo muy rudo – sentencio Jasper. Y los tres soltaron sonoras carcajadas que hizo que toda la familia los miraran a ellos fijamente.

-Pues si nos ponemos pasamontañas yo que lograríamos lo de rudos – dijo Rose S. y todos volvieron a reír fuertemente con la mirada de todos sobre ellos.

-Pero que sean rojos porque nuestro patrón es Santa – soltó Jasper y todos volvieron a carcajear nuevamente.

-¡Hey! hay algunos que se necesitan concentrar – les dijo Damon

-Pues de malas nosotros nos estamos inspirando – le contesto Rose S.

-¿Pero podría ser en silencio? – pregunto ahora Emmett.

-No porque somos muy rudos – les respondió Bella y los tres cayeron al suelo del ataque de risa que les dio y todos los miraron como si estuvieran locos ya que todos estaban metidos en sus conversaciones y no escuchaban la de los demás así que lo de "rudos" se convirtió un chiste privado de Jasper, Bella y Rose S.

-Entonces definitivamente seremos "los ayudantes de Santa" – dijo Jasper y las chicas asintieron.

POV GRUPO 6

-¿Alguna ha pensado algo? – pregunto Irina.

-Yo nop – dijo Lexie.

-Pues ya que todas somos mujeres podríamos meternos por ahí - sentencio Helena.

-Me parece, pero ¿Cómo qué? – dijo Lexie.

-"Las sirenas del lago" – dijo Irina.

-O no, nos llamarían los bagres del rio o algo por el estilo – dijo Lexie.

-Los matamos dolorosamente – dijo Irina.

-Los seducimos y luego los matamos – dijo Helena fieramente.

-Primero los seducimos para sacarles información – dijo Irina.

-Entonces ya lo tengo – sentencio Lexie - "Las feme fatale" ¿Qué les parece?

-Me fascina – dijo Helena con una sonrisa diabólica.

-Las secundo ¡los acabaremos! – dijo Irina y las demás asintieron.

POV EDWARD

Los 5 minutos terminaron y ya era hora de empezar el juego, nunca antes ninguno disfruto tanto la navidad, eso podía verlo en sus mentes y recuerdos.

-Bueno en esta pizarra escribiremos los nombres de los equipos así que empecemos Equipo Uno. – dijo Carmen mientras Esme preparaba el marcador para escribir en el pizarrón.

-Los "Súper Pas' " – dijeron los tres con sonrisas orgullosas.

-Wou que sutil – dijo mi Bella rodando los ojos y todos reímos.

-Es para que TODOS los tengan presente – dijo mi padre señalándonos a todos.

-Bien tranquilos que lo tendremos presentes – dijo mi madre escribiendo con una medio sonrisa.

-Equipo Dos su nombre – dijo Carmen.

-"Craqueen" – dijo Damon parándose derecho y Emmett a su lado saco pecho.

-¿Qué ese no era un MONSTRUO ASQUEROSO, REPULSIVO DE TENTACULOS, que mato Perseo? – dijo Tanya resaltando los insultos.

-En realidad lo mato Medusa – contesto Helena.

-Jajajajajaja muy graciosas – dijeron sarcásticamente y al unísono Damon y Emmett.

-Bien Equipo Tres – dijo Esme riendo por los comentarios.

-Simple "El Equipo Veloz" - dijo Stephan.

-¿Velozmente lentos o qué? – dijo mi ángel personal mirándonos y todos soltaron risas.

-No ellos son el "El Equipo Veloz; viajando a la velocidad de la luz de una vela" – dijo con burla Eleazar y toda la familia soltó fuertes carcajadas.

-Ya veremos ya veremos. – dijo Rose C.

-Si es que la Vela les alumbra suficiente para poder ver – dijo Emmett entre risas, y hasta nosotros reímos con ellos.

-Equipo Cuatro – dijo aun riendo Carmen ya que Esme era incapaz de hablar de la risa.

-"Las Chicas Maravilla" – contesto una orgullosa Alice.

-Yo diría más bien "Las Chicas Tramposillas" - dijo Emmett riendo.

-O "Las Chicas Fastidiosillas" – Dije yo divertido siguiendo la broma y mi ángel rio fuerte, ambas la voltearon a mirar y ella susurro un – perdón – y bajo la mirada.

-O que les parece "Las Chicas Quelesimportilla" – dijo Tanya alzando la ceja y todos sonreímos.

-Entonces al fin ¿qué? "Las Chica Quelesimportilla" – pregunto mi madre confusa.

-¡NO! – gritaron ambas al tiempo

-"Las Chicas Maravilla" – dijo Alice y todos soltamos risas.

-Bien Equipo Cinco – dijo Carmen.

-"Los Ayudantes de Santa" – dijo Rose S.

-O "Los Mantecas* de Santa" – dijo riendo Stephan, y toda la familia se unió a sus risas incluida Bella.

-¡Bella! Se supone que eres de nuestro equipo – dijo Jasper.

-Perdón jajaja perdón Jajajajajaja es que no puedo Jajajajajaja parar. Jummm Perdón.- dijo mi ángel poniéndose seria de nuevo.

-Bien y ahora el Equipo Seis. – dijo m madre aclarándose la garganta de la risa.

-"Las Feme Fatale" – dijo Lexie fuerte y claro.

-Wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu – dijimos todos.

-Pues ahí te tengo un grupo de solo hombres – dijo mi ángel señalando a Emmett y Damon - DESTRUYANLOS.

-Jajajajajaja – rio sarcásticamente Damon – Y donde dejan a los "Súper Pas' "– dijo señalando al Equipo Uno.

-Hey somos sus padres recuerden eso – dijo Carlisle mirándonos a todos.

-No te preocupes que no lo olvidaremos – dijo malévolamente Kate.

-Bueno ya que los Equipos han sido nombrados es hora de empezar – dijo Carmen y todos nos levantamos de los asientos.

-Todos los implementos están en el sótano, en cajas y bolsas marcadas con el número del equipo, así que cuando demos la señal arrancan a por ellas – sentencio mi madre obviamente disfrutando esto y todos los Equipo nos reunimos un segundo para cuadrar un estrategia.

-Ala de tres – dijo Carmen, y empezaron ambas a contar.

-Uno…Dos…..y…..Tres.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mantecas* es la gente que está al servicio de otros y debe hacer el trabajo sucio que el jefe no quiere hacer.

**AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAP. ESPERO SUGERENCIAS AVER ¿CUÁL EQUIPO QUIEREN QUE GANE Y QUE QUIERE QUE PIDAN DE REGALO?**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS SON LOS MEJORES Y ESPERO DISFRUTEN ESTECAP. TANTO COMO YO DISFRUTE HACIENDOLO **

**XOXO**


End file.
